Green as Grass
by AnimeGirl639
Summary: Grass Dragon Slayer Grace, and her loyal exceed Amy get attacked by a strange man in the forest. Then, they get trapped in a... flaming building? "Grace, what's going on here?" Rated T for some minor violence just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story with my OC, Grace, and her exceed, Amy. Hope you like! I'm really busy this week, so i might not update until two weekends from now. Happy Saturday!**

* * *

Grace's feet pounded the ground as she ran. She narrowed her eyes at the dark shape in front of her. She held out her hand and slowed down. "Grass Whip of the Grass Dragon!" she shouted furiously. A twisted rope of grass materialized out of the nowhere. Grace grabbed the whip and jerked her hand, aiming at the man in front of her. The man dodged, smirking. "Aww. Poor little girl. All alone with only a cat to protect her." Grace heard a muffled protest come from a sack that the man had dropped on the ground. "I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed!"

"Shut it, cat." Growled the man. He took a stick from the ground and raised it up, prepared to swing it down on the bag. "Amy!" yelled Grace desperately. "Huh? W-what's happening?" asked Amy. "Cut the bag!" cried Grace.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled the man. "Rock make-" he was cut off by a wordless shriek from Grace. "What the heck was that for!?" He growled. Grace smirked. "Gotcha!" she said. She took a deep breath, and heard a tearing sound come from the bag on the ground, and smirked again. "Roar of the Grass Dragon!" yelled grace, releasing a torrent of wind and leaves from her mouth. The strange man just stood and gaped. He got hit, and stumbled and fell backward. He stood up, but had a lot of cuts, and his left eye was swollen. He growled at Grace and snapped his fingers. "You'll regret this!" he yelled as a bright light engulfed him and he disappeared.

Grace dropped to her knees with her hands on the ground, breathing heavily. Amy ran up to her yelling "Grace! Grace! That was awesome!" Grace smiled. "Thanks, Amy." She glared at the spot where the man had been standing seconds ago. 'Who was that creep, and what was he doing?' she thought.

*FLASHBACK*

_I had just finished my job with Amy, which was to defeat some mages from a dark guild, who were stealing cookies from a bakery. (Which made me want to kill them, but Amy said I couldn't kill them) We went to the client, who paid us our reward of 95,000 jewels. We went back to the bakery to buy some cookies and white frosting. The baker said we could have them for free, since we helped him. We agreed, and left after collecting our goodies, and started walking back to our house in the woods, when the man who just disappeared jumped out from behind a tree and attacked us with a hammer made of rocks. He plucked Amy from out of the air, because she was trying to fly away, and stuffed her in the bag then ran off. I couldn't believe what just happened, so I pinched myself to see if it was a dream. It wasn't, so I ran off after them._

*END FLASHBACK*

Grace snapped out of her memory when she felt Amy's soft purple paw tugging her hand. "Grace, can we go home now?" the purple exceed asked. Grace looked down at her big, soft brown eyes, and smiled. "Sure! I'm a little hungry anyway!" she looked around, and saw the yellow bag with their treats. She stood up shakily to get the bag, but staggered. "Whoa…" she mumbled. Grace stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it to keep her balance. "Ahaha… um… Amethyst, could you, uh, fly us home?" asked Grace sheepishly. "OK!" replied Amy cheerfully. She swooped down, and grabbed Grace and the yellow goodie bag.

WOOOOSH! TIME SKIP! _*10 minutes later…*_

Amy dropped Grace onto her couch, once they got inside. "Well… that was fun!" said Amy, landing on the couch. Grace just stared. "Do you seriously think that was fun?" she sighed. "Well, the most we could do now is eat. I'm starving!" she hopped off the couch, and looked down at herself. "Well, first I should take a shower…" Grace closed the bathroom door, and started the water. "I should hurry, before Amy eats all the icing and cookies." She muttered, while taking her clothes off and stepping into the warm water. She washed her body and hair with her earthy smelling shampoo and body wash. As she finished, she smelled the sweet sugary smell of the icing. "Amy! Wait till I'm done!" yelled Grace. She walked out into her bedroom, and put on a light purple ruffly nightgown.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…" sighed Grace, good-humoredly, walking into the kitchen, to find the table set with 2 chocolate chip cookies and a big bowl of icing. She sat down and called to Amy, who was in her room, waiting for Grace to finish. "Okay Amy, let's eat!" called Grace, already picking up a cookie and taking a big bite out of it. Amy flew in excitedly. "Yay! Yay! It's time to eat!" she sang happily, digging into her icing. Grace giggled at the sight of her, when she looked up and her face was covered in frosting. "Grace… when are you going to join a guild?" she asked. "Maybe tomorrow, Amy. I just don't know of any good ones."

"Well, there's always Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." said Amy. Grace snorted. "Do you really think that I'll join a guild with a bunch of hooligans? Although Sabertooth sounds pretty nice, I think I'll try Mermaid Heel." Amy smiled mischievously. "But Grace….. If you join an all-girls guild, you won't meet any hot boys!" she giggled, already flying away. Not having a boyfriend was a touchy subject to talk about around Grace. "Why, you…" snarled Grace playfully, as she wouldn't hurt her own Exceed. "EEP!" squealed Amy as she got squished by Grace, and they rolled around. Then, Grace rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. "It's getting late, Amy, let's go to bed."

"Okay." Yawned Amy, following Grace to their room. They both jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Little did they know, Grace would need saving from both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail the next day…

* * *

**Soo.. what guild will Grace join, and what will happen tomorrow? Update hopefully every week, sooner if i write fast enough. R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! Long time, no update!****Here's chappy 2! (sorry if it's horrible!) I Forgot this last chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail!****  
**

* * *

Grace woke up to something fluffy in her mouth. She opened her left eye to see what it was, and saw that Amy's tail was in her mouth. She lifted Amy off of her, and froze when she stirred. "Morning, Amy!" she said happily. "Mmm..." said Amy sleepily. Grace bounced up and down. "We still have some frosting left, and you can have some for breakfast if you wake up~~!" sang Grace. At the sound of the words 'frosting' and 'breakfast in the same sentence, Amy woke up immediately. "Okay, I'm up! Let's eat breakfast now!" she exclaimed, flying into the kitchen, and left Grace snickering in the bedroom. "Where is it?" whined Amy. Grace went to the kitchen, smirking. "Oh, umm, I think i put it in the fridge." said Grace, prepared to run. Amy opened the fridge door, and when she saw there was no frosting in there, she turned around slowly, with an evil glint in her eyes. "Uh oh!" squeaked Grace, bolting into the living room, with Amy flying after her, shrieking "YOU LIED TO ME! I WANT FROSTING RIGHT NOW!" she swooped down to the couch, and grabbed a pillow. "Now, now, Amy," Grace mumbled, closing her eyes. "Now's not the time-" she opened her eyes to see Amy swipe at her with the pillow, and she ducked. Grace was about to tackle Amy to the ground, when she heard a knock at the door. They both froze. "Do you think it's that man again?" whispered Amy as there was another knock. "I don't know." whispered Grace, taking a pillow from the ground. "Let's see who it is." she snuck toward the door, keeping low. When she reached it, she turned toward Amy, and put her finger on her lips. Then, she reached toward the knob. She turned the knob, and jumped up in one swift motion, shouting "BOO!" while Amy shrieked "RAR!" They fell on top of the person who was standing there, and beat them with pillows, until they heard a young boy's voice saying "Get off me!" Grace paused. 'That voice sounds familiar.' she thought. She got up, and looked at the person that they were attacking. Her eyes widened. "GEORGE!" She shrieked. As he got up, she flung herself at him, and tackled him to the ground once more. "Um... yeah! That's me!" he said, pushing Grace off him. "Sorry... I'm just sooo glad to see you!" she stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait.. why _are _you here?" George scratched the back of his head. "Well... I wanted to see you?" Grace crossed her arms. "Was that a question or an answer?"

"Okay, fine. I was coming home from a job, when I heard from a group of people that a girl and a cat matching you guy's description were attacked by Raniel, Sabertooth's Rock mage." Grace's mouth dropped open. "That guy was from Sabertooth? I thought the were good!" George stared at her, confused. "They are good! I can't believe you haven't heard of Raniel. He's one of the strongest members!" Grace shrugged. "Well, I didn't even know his name..." she trailed off. "Anyway, I was actually thinking of joining a guild before you cane. Do you have any suggestions?" George thought for a moment. "Well, you could join Fairy Tail or Sabertooth, but if you're looking for an all girls guild, I guess Mermaid Heel would be okay..." Grace huffed out a breath. "I'm not joining a guild with a bunch of hooligans!"

"Well, It's not really _that_ bad..." mumbled George. "Did you say something?" asked Grace. "N-no..." he said. "Well, have _you_ joined a guild yet?" asked Grace. "As a matter of fact, I have." replied George smugly. "Really. Where's your insignia?" asked Grace. George smiled mischievously. "Somewhere." he grinned. Grace looked horrified, and stood there looking ahead blankly until she heard a chuckle. she snapped out of her gaze. "PERVERT!" she yelled, smacking George. "But seriously. At least tell me which guild you joined." she said. "Well, um..." he mumbled. 'Somehow, I don't think I'm going to like this...' thought Grace. "Just spit it out." sighed Grace. "I joined... joined... uh..." 'Yup. Definitely _not_ going to like it.' thought Grace. "Let me guess," she said, turning red with obvious anger, "Fairy Tail." George sighed unhappily. "Yes..." he looked over at Grace, who looked so angry, she looked like she would explode any minute. "I can't believe you joined Fairy Tail! That crazy bunch of idiotic hoodlums! Now I know what you said earlier! You probably said 'It's not really _that_ bad.' I just can't believe you would do this to me!" she yelled. "Grace, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Grassalia** (A/N: Grassalia is the dragon that taught Grace and George Dragon Slayer magic.) **told us to stick together! We already live apart, and we should have joined the same guild!" Grace fumed. "You could still-" began George. Grace clenched her fists. "Well guess what! I don't WANT to join Fairy Tail! Anything BUT that!" now, George was getting angry. "GRACE! Just-"

"DON'T tell me to calm down! You need to just shut up, and go away!" she stormed to her house and stomped in. right before the door closed, she said, "Come on, Amy." Amy made a face. "I'll talk to her," she said, walking to the door. she paused and turned around. "You should go." she added. she went in, and George stared at the closed door. he sighed and shook his head. "I need a plan..." he muttered, and set off for his house.

* * *

"Grace, maybe you _should _join Fairy Tail." Amy said to Grace, who was pacing in the hall. "No, no, no, and no!" she muttered. Amy sighed. "Fine, but first lets go take a job to take your mind off things, okay?" Grace smiled slowly. "Alright. Lets go pick one out!"

* * *

The twosome stood in the center of Driftveil City, looking at the board with all the jobs. "Lets do this one!" said Amy, holding up a slightly new sheet of paper. The job was to babysit some kids at an orphanage for an hour in Nuvema town. Grace looked at it, and smiled. "Okay! Let's do it!" they set off for Nuvema town, and arrived there in 20 minutes.

* * *

Grace shaded her eyes with her hands. "Now, where's that orphanage?" she asked herself. Amy flew up in the air. "I found it!" she said, flying back down to Grace. "It's straight ahead." Grace smiled. "Great! Come on!" As they were walking, Grace smelled something and stopped. "Amy, when do we have to be there?" she asked hopefully. Amy looked at the request. "Umm... in about 5 minutes. Why?"

"Yes!" Grace yelled, running to a building across the street from them. Amy sighed when she saw what it was. "A bakery?" she started to walk in, when Grace ran back out, eating a cookie with hearts in her eyes. "Well, that was fast..." Amy said, facepalming. Grace finished her cookie, then looked at the time. "AAH! We need to be there 2 minutes ago!" she cred, already running. "That's what you get." muttered Amy, hard on her heels. They skidded to a halt outside the door, breathing heavily. Grace raised her hand to knock, but a young woman answered the door. "Are you two the ones who will look after the kids?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am." replied Grace. the woman smiled. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour. Make sure no one gets into trouble." she left, and Grace and Amy went inside. They walked around for a bit, until Grace stopped. "What's that smell?" she asked worriedly. "What smell?" asked Amy. "Ew! How can you not smell it! It smells like..." Grace looked at Amy. "Smoke." she said. "HEY! KIDS! COME HERE!" yelled Grace. A few seconds later, about 10 kids came into the room. Half of them were bawling, about 3 of them were all sooty, and 4 of them were burned. "Tell me what happened." said Grace. An older girl spoke up. "I'm Kaylee. We were all in the kitchen making cookies, when the oven caught on fire."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Everyone, go outside. We'll try to take care of this." ordered Grace. All the kids pushed and shoved each other to get out. "Come on, Amy!" said Grace, heading toward the kitchen. When they entered, all they could see was light and smoke. Grace started to tell Amy to look for a fire extinguisher or something, but inhaled smoke instead and started coughing. "We... need to do...something..." wheezed Grace. Amy flew around an opened a window, letting all the smoke out. Then, the fire started moving in circles around them. "Grace, what's going on here?" asked Amy worriedly. Grace shrugged her shoulders. A big gust of wing blew the window shut, and smoke started pouring into the room. Grace started to go light headed, and stumbled. "HELP! SOMEONE!" yelled Amy desperately. Just as Grace and Amy fell to the ground, the kitchen door flew open, and the fire shrunk back into ashes...

* * *

**I bet you all can guess who that is, but what you don't know, is that there's someone else there, too! R&R to find out who it is! You know you wanna see what happens next! Happy Saturday everyone!**


End file.
